dinorpgfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Kategorie:Start
Deinen ersten Dinoz Wenn du einen neuen Account angelegt hast, startest du mit 20,000 Spielgold. Um das Spiel zu beginnen, brauchst du einen Dinoz. Die günstigsten Dinoz sind im Dinoz-Gehege für 16,000 Gold zu kaufen. Weitere Informationen zu den unterschiedlichen Dinos findest du in der Dinoz Seite. If this is the very first time you play the game you should spend all your gold coins right away to get familiar with the game, then go to your account settings and reset the account. Everything will be reset and you will start over with 20,000 gold again. When you feel ready to play the game for real, buy the cheapest Dinoz you can find, and save the rest of your gold until you can afford to buy another Dinoz. The quickest way to make money in the game (unless you want to pay real currency) is to have many Dinoz, because with every step you take with every Dinoz you have you will earn a little gold. If you are ready to spend real currency on DinoRPG, it is a good idea to do so at the very beginning - get many Dinoz right away and then let your many Dinoz take care of the income from then on. That way you get the most value for your money. Inventory In your inventory you should have these items when you start: * 1 Angel Potion - You can use it to avoid XP loss if you die (try not to die though). * 4 Cloud Burger - Restores 10 HP each, you should use them only when your Dinoz are fully rested at 50%. * 10 Madam Irma's Potion - Gives you a new turn immediately, should only be used when your waiting time is 23 hours. * 2 Meat Pie - Restore 30 HP each, should only be used on fully rested Dinoz. Questing Before you leave Dinotown (where you start) you should talk to The Guide Michael. As you play the game he is a helpful resource telling you when to go where and other useful tidbits. Talking to Michael is also the only way to get to Dinoplaza. To get your first quest (also called mission) you need to visit Grandpa Joe. He lives in the north east at the place called Grandpa Joe's Home. To get there from Dinotown you take one step east to The Fountain of Youth, and then a second step north to Joe. If you need help with a quest, have a look at the Quest page. Leveling To reach level 2 you need 100 XP. For more information on how to get XP, see Experience Points. When you level up, the game will give you an extra point in one of the Elements. The element is selected randomly from 20 options from your Dinoz's level up chart. One occurrence of an element on this chart means a 5% chance of getting this element when you level up, two occurrences means 10%, etc. Different Dinoz races have different level up charts, see Dinoz for more information. For every 1 point in a new element, you do more damage and take less damage from it. You will also be asked to select a new skill every time you level up, and your options here depends on what element you just got. Most skills will need to be unlocked, see Skills for the full skill trees. To unlock new skills you will have to spend one level up on unlocking instead of getting a specific skill. When unlocking, you either unlock all available skills of that element, or none, which means that it is often more valuable to wait with unlocking until it is your only choice left. Where to next? To see what different actions you can perform each turn, see Actions. Not all of these will be available right away, but the list can help you set up goals about what you want to do later on. After you finish Grandpa Joe's quests, it is recommended you get the Buoy and head south to the Atlanteid Islands. You can read more about this on the clan Genesis's guide until more information is available on the wiki. It is also recommended you "sacrifice" one Dinoz to be a "designated Goblin Merguez collector". Keeping your Dinoz inventories filled with as many Merguez as possible is a cheap way of losing less HP, which in the long run means spending less time on resting, and more time on playing. To keep the inventories filled, however, you will need to keep one Dinoz stationed at the Ashpouk Ruins so it is recommended to only do so with a Dinoz you don't care much about, preferably when you have four Dinoz or more. Remember that you can still talk to the Merguez Seller even if your Dinoz has fought, so to not abandon the Dinoz completely you can still fight on the spot each turn. Kategorie:Start